The life of Teddy and Victoire
by Angel Sciuto
Summary: A series of Headcannons depicting the Teddy and Victoire's life together over the years
1. Chapter 1

Teddy and Victoire HC.

It was the morning of their wedding and Teddy woke in the happiest mood he'd ever been in. He got ready and went to find the family. Dominique and Molly II were feeding a two year old Gabrielle. Teddy walked over and scooped her up. Gabrielle was Victoire's daughter and Teddy had adopted her a few months before. Her father was an ex-boyfriend who had left Hogwarts as soon as Victoire had told him she was pregnant. Teddy had wanted to go after him and make him do what was right by the child but Victoire had asked him not to. As he walked outside after placing Gabrielle back in her chair, he thought about their lives.

He and Victoire had got together not long after Victoire had found out she was pregnant and had been together ever since. When she finished school, and after asking her father, Teddy had proposed and after months of preparation today was finally the day.

Lost in his daydreams he didn't hear that someone was coming up behind him. Suddenly he felt hands over his eyes.

"Guess who?" giggled a voice behind him.

"Vic I'm not meant to see you till the ceremony." He grinned turning around and hugging her spinning them both as he did.

"I needed to tell you something. Something important." Victoire said as he placed her back on the ground. He frowned.

"What's wrong Vic?" She hung her head.

"Do you remember that night a few months ago? When we went to France for my mum's parents' birthdays?"

He nodded as she spoke a smile on his face.

"How could I forget?" She blushed as he spoke and continued.

"Well...I'm pregnant." she whispered.

Teddy froze.

"What?" he said.

Victoire nodded tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Teddy."

"Don't be sorry Vic this is the best news I've had since you told me you wanted to marry me. But we should probably wait until after the ceremony to tell everyone." Teddy beamed.

"You're not angry?" Victoire asked.

"Why would I be angry? I love you Victoire Weasley and I know we're going to be so happy together. You, Me, Gabrielle and our unborn child. The four of us will be the happiest family alive. And who knows we may add to our family as we get older." He grinned. Victoire smiled. As she walked back to the house to get ready he stood and thought about the news she had just given him. In nine months he would be a father. He already considered himself Gabrielle's father but this was different. He smiled to himself as he walked back to the house to prepare for the happiest day of his life.

After the ceremony, as they walked down the aisle, Teddy couldn't take the smile off his face. Not that he wanted to. As Gabrielle walked in front of them, Teddy smiled and hugged Victoire spinning her around and kissing her as he did so.

At the reception, Teddy stood and tapped on his glass.

"I have to share some happy news that Victoire shared with me this morning." He said waiting for everyone's attention.

"Victoire and I are happy to announce that in nine months we will have a new addition to our family. Gabby will have a little brother or sister." He beamed as he spoke.

Everyone went quiet. Teddy's smile dropped a little when he saw the concern on people's faces.

Victoire's parents exchanging looks, Harry and Ginny doing the same. Even his grandmother Andromeda was frowning slightly.

"What's wrong people? This is brilliant news. I can't wait for our child to be born."

"I think we need to talk, Theodore." Andromeda said leading him out of the room.

When they were alone, Teddy was about to ask his grandmother what was wrong when she held up a hand.  
"We're just worried about the two of you taking on so much all at once. You already have a two year old and soon you'll have a baby to take care of. I know you love each other and you know the family will be all too happy to help but you are both quite young. Victoire is only just out of school and you haven't been working all that long. Everyone is just concerned that you're taking on too much at once."

"We'll be fine Gran. And as you said, the family will help if we need it. You've seen how Dom and Molly are with Gabby. When this child comes along Vic and I will be lucky if we get to spend any time alone with him or her." He grinned. "Everything will work out."

But as his grandmother walked back into the party, Teddy couldn't help feeling maybe she was slightly right. They were just 20 and 18. Maybe they weren't quite ready for a family just yet. What if they couldn't cope? What if they started fighting and everything fell apart?

Teddy decided to go for a walk to clear his head. As he started to walk towards the beach near Shell Cottage he heard the patter of small feet behind him.

"Daddy?"

He looked back to see Gabby smiling at him.

"Come on Princess let's go down to the beach and find some pretty shells for Mummy." He said scooping her up smiling as she giggled.

Victoire watched them walk off quietly smiling to herself.

She knew that no matter what happened what Teddy had said earlier that day would be true. They were going to be the happiest family alive.


	2. Chapter 2

One Year and Nine months later...

"Take a break Vic...you don't have to have it all ready all at once." Teddy smiled kissing her head and hugging her.

"I just want everything to be perfect." Vic sighed. She frowned as Teddy chuckled.

"You always want everything to be perfect. And it already is. You have everything where it needs to be for now. The girls will help with everything else when they get here. Time for you to put your feet up and relax. You're not allowed to do anything from now until the family arrives." Teddy said sitting her down. Victoire smiled and looked over at where a three year old Gabrielle was playing with an almost one year old Nymphadora. Then she frowned.

"Teddy..." Teddy looked at her sensing panic in her voice.

"What's wrong?" he asked frowning himself.

"Where's Remus? He was playing with his sisters when I last looked but now he's nowhere to be seen." Victoire started to panic.

"Calm down Vic. I'm sure he's nearby. After all he and Dora have only just started crawling how far could he get?"

Suddenly the doorbell rang. Teddy jumped up to get it.  
"Stay here I'll answer that and then find Remus."

Teddy walked over to the door and opened it. Ron, Hermione, Rose, Hugo, Harry, Ginny, James, Albus and Lily were all standing on and around the front step.

"Hey guys I'm glad you could come...uh Vic's inside...I'll be right with..." he paused noticing Hermione was carrying someone.

"Remus! Where did you find him?" Teddy scooped him out of Hermione's arms.

"He was at the front gate waiting to welcome us." laughed Ron. Teddy frowned.

"How did he get outside? The door was shut and he's not tall enough to open it..." Lily Luna giggled.

"He climbed through the cat flap Teddy." she explained giggling hysterically. Teddy sighed.

"I guess we'll have to keep a closer eye on him. Come inside everyone...Vic's inside with the girls."

Later that night...

"Attention everyone...I want to thank you all for coming to the party. I can't believe the twins are a year old already. You've all been amazing over this past year helping Victoire and myself looking after the kids when we had work. And..." Teddy paused as Victoire whispered something in his ear. He beamed from ear to ear.

"And it seems...well...Victoire's pregnant again..." He grinned widely then sighed happily. "Life couldn't be more perfect." Victoire giggled as he spoke.

The rest of the family exchanged looks. Teddy and Victoire seemed oblivious to everyone's concern as they kissed. Teddy thought to himself everything was perfect. He had Victoire and they had their own little family going and soon it would grow by one. He was doing well in the Ministry and Victoire was excelling as a Healer at St. Mungo's. They were living the life they'd always hoped for...


	3. Chapter 3

Nine months later...

"Daddy? Daddy wake up." Teddy woke to find Gabrielle shaking him.

"What's wrong princess?" he asked getting up.

"Mummy can't move..." Teddy frowned. He followed Gabrielle out to the kitchen to see a heavily pregnant Victoire on the floor. He ran over to her.  
"Vic are you ok?" he asked concerned.

"My water has broken...the baby is coming." Teddy nodded and sent a patronus to his grandmother asking her if she could come and watch the kids. She arrived almost immediately.

Teddy and Victoire apparated to St. Mungo's to find the rest of the family already there. As Victoire and Teddy were led into a room, the family prepared for the long wait ahead.

Almost twelve hours later they heard a baby's cry pierce the air. Everyone smiled. A few minutes later there was another cry. The adults exchanged looks...another set of twins.

A little while later, Teddy came out. He looked quite pale.

"It's twins again...twin boys. They're adorable."

As everyone came in to see the boys a few hours later, Victoire turned to Molly Snr.

"Grandma...Teddy and I were talking and we think we've come up with the perfect names for the boys. We were thinking of going with Fabian and Gideon." Molly smiled.

"That's beautiful dear." As she spoke she thought of her brothers and how long it had been since she'd seen them. Victoire's own father had been four years old when they had received the news that Fabian and Gideon were missing presumed dead. Molly had turned to looking after little Bill, Charlie and baby Percy so as not to focus on the pain of losing both of her brothers. And now Victoire wanted to remember them by naming the newborn twins after them.

Teddy smiled and placed the hospital name tags around their tiny feet.

"Welcome to the world Fabian and Gideon Lupin." He said as he did so.

He couldn't help worrying. In just a few short years their little family had grown to seven already. He maintained a wide grin on his face and he couldn't be more proud of his new sons but he couldn't help thinking about how they were going to handle two new additions. He breathed deeply and decided that no matter what happened he would always love his family with all his heart.

A few years later...

"Daddy's home!" called Gabrielle. Teddy hugged her and smiled as he heard the stampede coming. Gabrielle was now eight years old and looking more and more like her mother every day. He laughed as his six year old twins Remus and Nymphadora and four year old twins Gideon and Fabian crash tackled him.

"Biiig hug." giggled Dora.

Victoire came out to the hallway to find them all in a big pile on the ground giggling and laughing. She smiled watching Teddy playing with them.

"Dinner's almost ready kids. Please go and wash your hands." Teddy smiled and climbed to his feet.

"How was your day?" Victoire asked kissing him.

"Tiring but I'm home now. And I'm going to enjoy relaxing with you in front of the fire watching the kids play." he smiled.

After dinner Victoire and Teddy cuddled on the couch in front of the fire. They watched as the children played quietly on the floor in front of them. Teddy thought to himself...everything had worked out perfectly. He couldn't believe how big the children were already. Soon they'd be heading off to school. And before he knew it they'd be getting married and having families of their own. He felt so old already but he couldn't be happier...


End file.
